


片段灭文

by Peachjuice7



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachjuice7/pseuds/Peachjuice7
Summary: #4.白色情人节





	片段灭文

白色情人节

　　但丁趴在公园的摇摇马上，用脚有一下没一下地蹬地，他哭丧着脸对旁边的蕾蒂说：“维吉尔跟我告白了。”  
　　维吉尔是个很有主见很有想法的男人，蕾蒂没有特别意外，倒是但丁这个德行是怎么回事？谁把事情搞砸了？  
　　“这不是好事吗，还是他先开的口。”她说。  
　　“好个屁啊！跟念葬礼悼词似的，害我以为自己活不过今天了……”  
　　蕾蒂大概能猜到是怎么回事了，无非就是维吉尔太紧张，他尽力想用最平常的语气把艰难的心里话说出来……结果，那位冰山面瘫脸……她简直可以脑补出那个画面……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……  
　　她有点儿心疼但丁。  
　　“你能想象吗？他说‘我爱你’的时候，我以为下一秒他就会拔出刀来把我插在地上……”  
　　蕾蒂绷住脸，用力地点点头。  
　　  
　　但丁突然被一大片阴影笼罩，一回头就看到跟平常一样的维吉尔现在身后，英俊潇洒，冰山的气质，速冻冷空气夹着冰粒子惊涛骇浪般扑面而来。  
　　他配合地打了个哆嗦。  
　　实话说他是不怕维吉尔的，也从来没怕过，但是早上的告白太有杀伤力了，他的小心肝还有点适应不来。  
　　“我早上的话，你是没听进去么？”声音冷冷的，一字一句都像在凿冰块。  
　　糟糕，这是真的生气了。蕾蒂感觉自己是多余的，到底为什么要在白色情人节答应但丁出来聊天啊？！他又不会还钱？她盘算着怎么在受到波及前逃掉。  
　　“维吉尔，别开玩笑了，这不好……”  
　　笑字还没出口，但丁就被抓住衣领整个拎了起来，大冰山在自己眼前放大了十倍……  
　　……  
　　……  
　　……  
　　蕾蒂在心里大吼，你们不能这么虐狗？！我的墨镜呢！墨镜！  
　　但丁被吻得懵掉了。  
　　咦他来真的他早上说的都是真的啊他居然主动亲我他居然会亲人哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这一点都不好笑我是不是真的要死了妈的我没力气反抗你继续吻吧快把舌头伸过来啊唉你到底会不会亲嘴儿啊你再不伸我就要伸了啊……  
　　维吉尔终于放开了但丁。  
　　但丁脸有点红，憋气憋的，他死不承认是因为蕾蒂还在旁边不好意思。  
　　蕾蒂啪啪啪拍手鼓掌：“好了好了，恭喜两位达成一致，我就不留在这里当电灯泡了。”  
　　蕾蒂从摇摇马上下来要走，被但丁一把抓住了胳膊。  
　　你这什么意思？难道你还害羞么！你以为你是刚谈恋爱的小姑娘？阿姨帮不了你了，自求多福吧。蕾蒂用坚定的眼神拒绝了但丁求助，骑上摩托跑了。  
　　“但丁。”声音还是冷冷的。  
　　“好了好了。”但丁也从摇摇马上下来，事到如今还有什么好怕的，大不了就是做一回泰坦尼克么，“接吻应该是这样的。”  
　　但丁把手挂到维吉尔脖子上，他的指尖在维吉尔的背后触及到了柔软的……花瓣。  
　　他到底从哪里学来这些狗血的东西。吻上去时，但丁已经控制不住自己的表情。  
　　维吉尔环住他的腰，回应但丁的吻。  
　　“吻我的时候不要笑。”  
　　“……”  
　　“到底有什么好笑的？”  
　　“……”  
　　“但丁！”  
　　“没什么没什么。”但丁艰难地忍住笑，看着他还是冰山一样的兄长，轻声说，“把那句话再说一遍。”  
　　维吉尔嘴角翘起一丝弧度，他亲了亲但丁的嘴角。  
　　“我爱你。”


End file.
